PreClub
by Authoress K. C
Summary: What happened to the NC-17 rating? *sigh* Whatever. This is what happened BEFORE the CLUBBING fic, so obviously, it is PRE-CLUB.
1. Default Chapter

Pre-Club  
By: Authoress K. C.  
  
~~~  
This is what happened BEFORE the CLUBBING fic. Ya know, how they met, what went on, how they got around to hooking up, ect. Interesting stuff. *wave* Enjoy Minna!  
~~~  
  
Omi sat on the steps of his school his homework on his lap. He tapped the pencil against his bottom lip and stared at the question.  
  
"Why is John Hancock's signature so much larger than the other signatures on the Declairation of Independance? Now, how am I supposed to know?! World history. Ugh."  
  
The wind picked up a little bit more, blowing clouds across the sky.  
  
"Uh, cause he was the first? No, he wasn't, he was the third, grr, what is the ANSWER!"  
  
The wind blasted across the school grounds and blew his paper from out of his book where he had it laying beside him. Omi squeeked and ran after it.  
  
"CATCH THAT HOMEWORK! RUN AWAY HISTORY PAPER!"  
  
The paper slipped out of the open gate and Omi ran after it, growling.  
  
"Stupid people, won't even help a guy catch his homework."  
  
"Tsukiyono Omi! What do you think you are doing outside the gates at this time of day! You are SUSPENDED young man! Get yourself HOME!"  
  
"Yes Michi-sensei. Gomen ne."  
  
He picked up his homework and sighed. Teachers. Then brakes squeeled obnoxiously and he turned, eyes going impossibly wide as a large black car skidded straight for him.  
  
"Kitten! MOVE!"  
  
A familiar but unplaceable voice screamed at him over the squeel of tires on asphalt. Omi dove to the side, tumbling into the sidewalk as the car screamed to a halt right where he'd been standing. He rose and stood there, shaking.  
  
He'd been an assassin, but, this scared him more than facing death every night of the week. He was almost hit by a car!  
  
"Kitten, are you all right, I didn't see you then all of a sudden you stood up!"  
  
The drivers door opened and a tall, lanky red-head came out, a white bandana tied around his head to hold back thick red hair. A pair of black shades hid his eyes but a white gloved hand rose up and pulled them away to reveal bright jewel green eyes.  
  
"Schuldich!"  
  
Omi whispered, horrified. The cocky German telepath grinned.  
  
"In the flesh. Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?"  
  
Omi stood very still as the older man came towards him and lay a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm, okay. You just scared the daylights out of me. I almost got hit by a car."  
  
The man threw back his head and laughed, then looked at him.  
  
"You could get killed everytime you wake up, Kitten, why is this differant."  
  
"I'm used to threats when I'm working. I'm not working, I'm, uh, getting suspended. Ken-kun is going to be mad..."  
  
"Well, we'll just give him time to cool off then, come on, I was just going out for something to eat, wanna go?"  
  
Omi smiled a little and the man led him to the car and opened the door.  
  
"Oh! Just a minute, I left my books at school!"  
  
"Forget them. I'm sure they'll have someone deliver them to the flower shop. Yeah, I pried."  
  
Omi giggled along with the German's laughter. He opened the glove compartment and a gun faced him. He threw up an arm on instinct and squeeked.  
  
"What's that doing in there!?"  
  
The older man leaned over and closed the glove compartment.  
  
"Don't worry. I didn't expect to meet you, I wasn't going to shoot you. This is Bradly's car. He keeps guns everywhere."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Omi looked at the paper in his hands.  
  
"Can you find someplace for me to put my homework, since you made me leave my history text on the school steps?"  
  
"Just put it in the backseat. Its spotless."  
  
Omi twisted around and lay the paper down carefully. Then he turned and pulled the seat belt over and clipped it in securely.  
  
The radio went up and Schuldich started tapping his fingers to the beat, the windows rolled up and the A/C on. The cool air blew over Omi's face and he shivvered.  
  
"It's cold."  
  
"Oh, sorry, here, I'll turn it down."  
  
The other man leaned forwards and reached out. The air went down to a low drift. Omi smiled and nodded. Then the other man stopped at a stoplight and looked at him.  
  
"So, what's your real name. I only know you all as 'Kitten'. Probably because you all use cats names."  
  
Omi giggled.  
  
"Tsukiyono Omi."  
  
"Schuldich."  
  
"Guilty."  
  
"Please don't. Nagi says that all the time."  
  
"Gomen ne. Schuldich. I like it. It's, differant."  
  
"Thank you. I'm guilty of almost every crime imaginable to date. I haven't killed anyone though. I leave that up to Farfie. And Bradly."  
  
"You mean the Berzerker."  
  
"Farfello. His name is Farfello."  
  
"Oh. I didn't know his name."  
  
The man laughed.  
  
"It's not even his real name. His real name is Jei. He went crazy one day and started calling hismelf Farfello. No one knows much about him, except Nagi."  
  
Omi smiled and leaned back in the seat. Schuldich wasn't so bad. He was really good company. He felt the car stop and he opened his eyes. It was a little coffee shop, very posh and expensive. Omi's eyes widened.  
  
"Schuldich, I don't think I can go in there. I'm not dressed right, and I don't think I can afford-"  
  
"Relax. Just a second. I know I keep clothes under the backseat someplace... Here!"  
  
Omi blinked as the man twisted around and dug around under the backseat in search of something. He pulled out a large shopping bag. He examined Nagi critically and then emptied the contents onto the backseat. Clothes covered the plush leather.  
  
"You look like you'll just about fit into my stuff. You're only a little smaller, I think you'll look okay."  
  
Omi leaned over his shoulder.  
  
"Do you always keep clothes in Bradly's car?"  
  
"I keep clothes in both cars and in every room of the house."  
  
"Wow. You must have a lot of money."  
  
"Yeah. I guess. Here, change."  
  
Omi blinked at the clothes and then looked at Schuldich.  
  
"I can't change HERE! And ESPECIALLY not with you STARING at me!"  
  
The red-head laughed, patting his thigh gently.  
  
"I won't touch you, promise. Change. The windows are tinted, no one can see you. Look, I'll even turn my head."  
  
Omi giggled and hopped into the back and crouched down behind Schuldich's seat. He pulled his blue t-shirt over his head and unzipped his jeans. He shed his school clothes and pulled on the black pants and silver shirt. He tucked the shirt in and pulled the black jacket over it. He put on the shoes and shook his head, straightening his hair.  
  
"There. Hey, they do fit!"  
  
"Of course. I know what I'm talking about when it comes to clothes. Lets go."  
  
"I still can't afford-"  
  
"Chill out, Omi. I've got enough to cover you too."  
  
Omi got out after climbing back into the front and opening the door. Schuldich was waiting on the other side of the car and pulled out his keys and pushed a button and the thing beeped.  
  
"Remote lock. I love BradBrad's car."  
  
Omi giggled and followed Schuldich into the coffee shop. He looked around. There were people dressed entirly in black sitting around, looking into their cups and generally being freakilly quiet. A few people were whispering.  
  
"Omi, what do you want."  
  
"Oh. Uhm. I don't know. I've never been to a place like this before."  
  
Omi found himself whispering back. The red-head grinned.  
  
"Here, I'll order for you, don't worry, I come here a lot. Mostly alone, but, its okay. I enjoy the company."  
  
Omi smiled and Schuldich said something to the man over the counter. Then he pulled Omi along to a small round table in the back of the room. They sat in the chairs and looked at the scarred top until the man came with a pair of cups and four cookies. There was also a large sandwich.  
  
"Here, Omi, try this, and here's your sandwich."  
  
Omi smiled a little and looked at his drink. There was ice in it.  
  
"What is it."  
  
"Iced mocha. It's really good, just try it."  
  
Omi nodded and pulled the straw towards himself, taking a cautionary sip. He smiled. It was chocolaty.  
  
"I like it. I've never even heard of it before, but its good."  
  
"Glad you like it. I always asked for ice with my mocha, because it was too hot, so they made this for me, and everyone else started ordering it. It's very popular with the Freak crowd."  
  
Omi just blinked at him. He then shook his head. Schuldich acted a little bit like Yohji-kun. If that were the case, he probably didn't want to know.  
  
-They are the weird silent people over by the wall.-  
  
Omi started, almost spilling his drink, blue eyes wide as he looked at Schuldich. The German laughed softly and leaned forwards.  
  
"Didn't you know I could do that?"  
  
"No... You scared me."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
The red-head seemed very touchy-feely. He reached out and patted Omi's hand where it lay on the table top.  
  
"Didn't mean to scare you."  
  
Omi nodded and picked up his sandwich, dislodging Schuldich's hand. He took a small bite an then smiled behind his sandwich and took a larger one, make a small production of enjoying it and then swallowing. The red-head shifted in his seat, crossing his legs and giving Omi a green-eyed glare.  
  
-Cut it out. I'm not falling for it.-  
  
*Yes you are,* Omi thought gleefully as he took another bite. The German groaned in his head.  
  
-You are an EVIL child.-  
  
*I'm not a child. I'm an assassin. Innocence is no longer one of my better qualities.*  
  
Omi giggled softly, and put down his sandwich and pulled his straw closer. The German's green eyes widened.  
  
-You wouldn't DARE.-  
  
Omi put his lips around the tip of the straw and sucked gently, drawing the cool liquid up and into his mouth.  
  
-You dared...-  
  
The whisper in his head was a groan. Omi giggled again and let go of the straw, sitting back and licking his lips lightly. Schudlich had eatten exactly half of each cookie and Omi only had taken a few bites of the large sandwich.  
  
"You're a brat."  
  
Omi smiled and propped his head in a hand, a perfectly innocent, genki smile on his face.  
  
"No I'm not. I'm perfectly innocent."  
  
-Liar.-  
  
Omi smiled and tipped his head sideways.  
  
"I know."  
  
The German grinned suddenly.  
  
"We better get you home. Might not want to mention where you've been and who with, you're friends might not like the idea of you consorting with the enemy."  
  
Omi smiled and rose, taking one last sip of his iced mocha. Then he nodded.  
  
"Thats probably a good idea. Aya would kill you, Ken-kun would fuss to no end and Yohji-kun would pitch a fit. He doesn't like you too much."  
  
"Good. Never asked him too."  
  
The German smiled and left the tip on the table and paied the man at the counter. Then they went out to the car. Omi slid into the backseat and changed clothes then hopped up front. His homework was in his hand.  
  
"Home Jeeves."  
  
Omi giggled as the German gave him an odd look. Then the German grinned back at him and drove towards the flower shop.  
  
"You live over it, don't you? I know. I pried."  
  
"You pry a lot."  
  
"Its easier to find things out."  
  
"I suppose so."  
  
The pulled up in front of the flower shop. The black car was an odd sight in contrast to the bright flowers in the display windows and out on the sidewalk.  
  
"See you later, I guess."  
  
Omi said softly. He'd had fun. More fun than he'd ever have with his friends.  
  
"I'll be back. Trust me."  
  
Omi brightened.  
  
"Okay!"  
  
Omi slipped out with his paper and waved. He smiled as Schuldich's figure waved through the windows. Then the black car pulled away. Omi smiled and walked into the shop. Aya was behind the counter.  
  
"You're late."  
  
Omi smiled sweetly.  
  
"Gomen ne, Aya-kun. I got in trouble at school."  
  
"We know. Michiru-san called."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Omi smiled again.  
  
"I was chasing my homework if it helps. It blew into the street."  
  
"Oh. Tell Ken-kun. He's at the apartment."  
  
"Right. I'll be right back, Aya-kun."  
  
Omi hurried out and then up the fire escape stairs and climbed in the livingroom window. Yohji was laying on the couch, sleeping and Ken was sitting in a chair, worrying over some figures.  
  
"Ohayo minna."  
  
"Omi! Where have you been?! Your teacher called and told us you were suspended for a week! What happened?"  
  
Omi smiled.  
  
"The wind blew my homework into the street and I went to go get it and Michi-sensei just said I had a suspension. She never even bothered to find out what I was doing. Ken-kun, I didn't mean to get into trouble!"  
  
Omi's blue eyes filled with tears, making Ken feel bad. The older boy sighed and hugged the blue-eyed blonde.  
  
"Gomen, Omi. I know. Its all right, its only a week. And that girl, Niki, brought you your books and assignments. She said she'd be back tomorrow morning to pick up your homework and bring you your books tomorrow afternoon."  
  
Omi sniffled and nodded.  
  
"Okay. Arigato, Ken-kun."  
  
Omi smiled and picked up his books and homework and went into his room. He sat on the floor and opened his history text.  
  
"Now, about that signature..."  
  
-He wanted England to know that they were opposing them, and he wanted them to know who was doing it.-  
  
Omi smiled.  
  
"Arigato."  
  
He wrote the answer down, folded the paper neatly and tucked it into the book next to the chapter. Then he picked up his english.  
  
"I have to write a PAPER?"  
  
He groaned softly.  
  
-Look out your window.-  
  
Omi smiled and got off the floor and walked to his window. He looked out. The black car was parked in the alley, Schuldich streached out on the hood. The red-head waved.  
  
"Coming?!"  
  
Omi nodded and ducked inside for a moment. He changed his clothes into a pair of dark blue jeans that Yohji-kun bought him. They flared over his shoes, but they were bought in a size LONG, so they covered his shoes too. He pulled on a powder blue t-shirt he'd bought himself that was sort of clingy, and he pulled on his favorite sunglasses, with a little rhinestone heart in the corner. They were pink.  
  
Then he climbed out the window and hurried down the fire escape. He landed on the gravel alley way with a crunch and smiled, lifting his sunglasses.  
  
"Ohayo, Schuldich! Thanks for the help with my history paper."  
  
The red head grinned and hopped down from the hood of the car and held him at arms length.  
  
"Where did you get those?"  
  
Omi plucked at the jeans nervously.  
  
"Yohji-kun bought me these jeans and I bought the shirt and sunglasses. I liked them."  
  
The red head grinned and lifted his shades, winking at him.  
  
"They're cute on you."  
  
Omi blushed a little and got in the car. Schuldich got in the drivers side and grinned at him.  
  
"Lets go out. I have to get away from Bradly's priggishness, and I figured, hey, why not a take a friend."  
  
Omi smiled and buckled his seat belt.  
  
"Okay, I guess."  
  
Omi's self-proclaimed ¤friend¤ grinned, lowered his shades and drove out of the alley and into the street. The radio turned on.  
  
"And there's this burning, Like there's always been, I've never been so alone, And I've never been so alive,"  
  
Schuldich sang out loud with the song, the words really were kind of pretty, in a depressing sort of way.  
  
"Thats a sad song."  
  
"Not really, I like it. It's called Motorcycle Drive By."  
  
"Ick. Thats awful."  
  
The man laughed and turned sharply. He looked at Omi and grinned.  
  
"Let's go to Heaven."  
  
Omi blinked. Was he CRAZY?!  
  
-Maybe, maybe not. No one knows.-  
  
Omi squeeked involuntarilly. He glared at Schuldich.  
  
"I hate it when you just pop in like that."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
They turned into a parking lot outside what looked like an abandoned wearhouse.  
  
"Uh, Schuldich..."  
  
"Relax and come on."  
  
Omi nodded and got out of the car, glasses firmly over his blue eyes. Schuldich grabbed his hand. Omi jerked to a stop.  
  
"Let go!"  
  
"RElax all ready. Look, there's going to be a crowd, I don't want you getting seperated from me, who KNOWS what'll happen to you then. So, I'm going to hold onto you to make sure you stay with me. Okay?"  
  
Omi nodded and walked with him. They walked around to a part of the building not facing any streets, it was facing four other buildings. There were flood lights and a neon sign over a pair of double glass doors that said HEAVEN. Omi giggled. There was a huge crowd, waiting to get in.   
  
Schudlich's hand tightened and Omi held his hand desperatly, wedging himself closer to his friend. They squeezed through the throng and made their way to the front. Schuldich seemed to know the platinum blonde at the door, because the man waved them in. Then stepped past and Omi saw him give the man some money.  
  
"Schuldich, thats cheating. Its not right, paying him off to get inside."  
  
"Gets us in, dosen't it? How do you think people who are total rejects get in places like this. By giving the bouncer just a little tip."  
  
Omi pouted and looked at Schuldich over his glasses.  
  
"It's not right."  
  
"So what, come on, I don't feel like listening to the 'its wrong' speach. You sound like Nagi. Let go have FUN."  
  
The red-head grinned as he emphasised the word 'fun'. Omi was very sure he wasn't too interested now. He reluctantly followed his friend. They parked it at a dimly lit booth in the back of the room. Schuldich's jewel-like eyes gleamed errily in the darkness, looking around.  
  
"Where is he... He's always here early... There!"  
  
Schuldich waved a hand over his head as tall man with Asian features walked over. The man was well older than Omi and he was very, exotic, though cheap looking.  
  
He had dark brown-black eyes, long black hair to his waist and finely copper skin. He also wore a thin fishnet shirt and a pair of leather shorts with some knee-high leather boots covered in straps. Very cheap looking.  
  
"Hello, Mitsu."  
  
The Asain man smiled, with perfectly even white teeth. He purred, practically like a cat.  
  
"Nice to see you, Schu. Oh, who's the treasure."  
  
"This is Omi."  
  
Schuldich put an arm across his shoulders, in a protective gesture, something his teammates would never have done. Omi smiled a little.  
  
"Ohayo...?"  
  
"Mitsu. Just call me Mitsu."  
  
"Mitsu. Ohayo Mitsu."  
  
The Asain man laughed and tapped his nose lightly.  
  
"Cute kid. So, do you wanna dance, Schu, or are you gonna sit here all night."  
  
"I'll be out there after bit. Wanna get Omi comfortable with this place. He's never been to a club before."  
  
"Okay then, see you. Oh, and watch out, Azrel is looking for a playtoy. Might want to keep a close eye on your friend, or get Yonvette too."  
  
"Right, thanks for the tip off, Mitsu. See you later."  
  
The other man grinned and winked at Omi before sauntering off into the crowd outside their shadowed alcove.  
  
"That was one of your friends? You have some strange friends. He looked like a cheap whore."  
  
"Actually, he owns this place."  
  
"Oh. Still lookes like a cheap whore."  
  
The red-head German laughed at him.  
  
"He knows. He does it just to bug people sometimes. And Azrel is dangerous, stay away from him. See the man at the bar, sitting on it, with the black feathers in his golden blonde hair? Thats Azrel. He's more of a playboy than your Yohji. But, he likes bishonen. And he'll do almost anything to get his hands on the cutest guy in the club. And Yonvette is the young girl behind the bar. See her, with the wierd tanned skin and the long white-blue hair?"  
  
Omi nodded. She was unique looking. And Azrel was looking fairly vicious.  
  
"I'm fairly certain Azrel's been dumped, again, so, I'm going to have Yonvette keep an eye on you, if I have to go anywhere. But, Azrel will probably try and snatch you up, just beacuse you're physically his type. So, don't fall for anything he says and listen to Yonvette when she tells you what to do."  
  
Omi nodded again.  
  
"Yosh. I've got a guy I don't know probably out for my blood, and a girl with blue hair to protect me. Gee, I feel SO safe, Schuldich."  
  
The German laughed and played with his hair.  
  
"Don't worry. You'll be all right as long as you don't get too close to Azrel. And Yonvette's a good kid. She's about your age."  
  
Omi nodded and Schuldich stood up.  
  
"Come on, we're going to move around a little. Leave my jacket here, this is my booth. Why do you think its always empty."  
  
Omi nodded and let Schuldich take his hand. He held tight to his friend and kept on his toes, not bumping into anyone if he could avoid it. The approached one end of the bar and Omi perched himself on a high stool. Schuldich pulled another stool close to him and sat down.  
  
"Yonvette, dearest, two please."  
  
The girl looked up with depthless white eyes. They weren't a blind, milky white, but, a pure white. She smiled, teeth even and white.   
  
"All right, Schu. Who the friend."  
  
"Omi. Omi, meet Yonvette. She'll keep an eye on you if I go anywhere."  
  
"Ohayo, Yonvette. It's nice to meet you."  
  
The girl smiled and placed two glasses on the counter.  
  
"Greeting and salutation, Omi."  
  
The girl spoke a little differantly. She started to giggle.  
  
"I do. Normal speach is not pleasing too me."  
  
Omi blinked. Schuldich sniggered mirthfully.  
  
"Yonvette see's beyond your body and into your head, your brain. She always reads your mind then answers you. Its almost not worth talking to her."  
  
"It worth speaking too me. As long as you don't ask me use stupid phrasing."  
  
Omi giggled slightly behind a hand then squeeked in alarm as a hand landed on his thigh.  
  
"Hey, Bishonen."  
  
Omi turned and his blue eyes collided with deep gray eyes framed by golden locks woven with black feathers.  
  
"Want to dance?"  
  
Omi distatefully picked up the man's hand and tossed it away from himself, leaning towards Schuldich at the same time.  
  
"No. I don't."  
  
He spoke rudely, looking at the man with disgust and contempt.  
  
"Beat it, Azrel. He with Schu. Not with you, scram."  
  
Yonvette's voice was icy and she leaned one hand on the bar top. The counter vibrated. The man smiled.  
  
"He'S not 'with' anyone. I can tell."  
  
"He with Schu, otherwise he wouldn't be here I bet."  
  
Omi looked at Schuldich pleadingly, praying for his to help him out of this mess. He wanted nothing to to with Azrel.  
  
"Leave my boy alone, ASSREEL."  
  
Schuldich's arm wrapped around his shoulders and Omi elegantly leaned against him. The other man laughed and grabbed Omi's arm with a violent, punishing grip.  
  
"Please. You think for one moment that I believe this forginer who refuses to talk like a human being and this moron, with his long red hair to flip around. Come on, Bishonen. Lets go."  
  
Omi tore his arm away and punched the man in the jaw.   
  
"Keep your hands off me, Trash. We've all ready told you, I don't want you around me, so get lost, Freak."  
  
Omi turned and put his arms around Schuldich's neck. The red-head smirked and held Omi close.  
  
*Kiss me.*  
  
Omi whispered with his mind, concentrating hard on projecting it to Schuldich. The red head looked at him, startled.  
  
-What....-  
  
*Never mind, just kiss me. Trust me.*  
  
Omi smiled sweetly up at his red haired friend. Yonvette was giggling. Schuldich grinned.  
  
-Okay.-  
  
Omi tipped his head up and Schuldich kissed him thouroghly. Omi tightened his arms and activly encouraged this kiss to continue. Once he was sure Azrel had the idea, he broke away, moist lips slipping into a grin as he pulled his sunglasses down just enough to let Azrel see his blue eyes.  
  
"Get lost."  
  
Omi switched himself out of his seat and sat on Schuldich's lap, facing him.  
  
"Trash."  
  
He smiled and then twisted a finger in Schuldich's hair lazily, leaning his head on the slim chest. The golden haired blonde with the feathers snorted and flounced, litterally, off into the crowd. Omi giggled and hopped down and back too his stool. His friend was looking at him weirdly.  
  
"What was THAT all about?!"  
  
Omi giggled.  
  
"Well, he emphasised the part about being 'with' anyone, so, to get him off my case, since he ment you weren't my boyfriend, I figured to make him think otherwise I'd have to do something. And kissing you was the least I could think of."  
  
Schuldich looked disappointed.  
  
"Fuck. I thought you just wanted to kiss me."  
  
Omi giggled and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Please. For one, we can't forget, you're WAAAAAY older than me. And plus, technically, you're my enemy. I can't just deside to make you my boyfriend and make out with you in public. It would interfere with my job."  
  
His friend smiled and tapped his nose lightly with a finger.  
  
"You're cute. You stay put, I'm gonna go find Mitsu and get a ban on Azrel."  
  
"Hai!"  
  
Omi crowed and then sat in his seat firmly.  
  
"I won't go anywhere."  
  
Schuldich left and Yonvette stood near by. She served a few drinks and wiped down the counter then cleaned a few empty glasses, rearranged the bottle from largest to smallest then turned to Omi.  
  
"You like him."  
  
It wasn't a question, it was a statement. He was going to have to get a lead lined hat or something.  
  
"Sorry. I stop."  
  
"Yeah, he's a good friend. He didn't run me over."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I was chasing a paper into the street and he almost ran me over with his car."  
  
"Oh. You are enemy?"  
  
"Do you know what he does."  
  
"He a killer."  
  
"I'm an assassin. I work with Weiss, to try and stop Schwartz."  
  
"Ah. The Schwartz team. Sometime, the tall one, he come in here, with another tall man, red hair and cold eye."  
  
"Thats Bradley, and, AYA? Aya's my teammate."  
  
"They been come here for long time. About month and half. They be very close."  
  
Omi sighed.  
  
"Don't tell Schuldich."  
  
"I won't tell him. He don't need know. Tall man tell me not to tell, and he pay me good money to keep quiet. But, Schu pay me good money to keep quiet about you."  
  
Omi sighed. It seemed money was the bribe of choice.  
  
"Everything revolve around money. Schu have money, he privledge. You come with Schu, you privledge. You come alone, if you say you meeting Schu, Yonvette and Mitsu take good care of you. Schu been Mitsu friend from start, help fund club. Helped get me job with Mitsu."  
  
Omi smiled. Schuldich could be a good guy. Instead of an ass.  
  
"Omi, I'm back. Did you have fun?"  
  
"Yeah, Yonvette and I talked, right?"  
  
The girl nodded.  
  
"Good conversationalist, your friend Omi."  
  
"Glad you like him, Yonvette. Mitsu likes him too. Azrel won't be back EVER."  
  
Omi giggled and looked at the glowing watch face on his wrist.  
  
"OH SHIT! Oops. I've got to get home before Ken-kun throws a tantrum! He'll be in to check on me and see if I'm asleep in fifteen minutes! I've got it timed."  
  
Schuldich nodded and they left. They sped down the lighted streets and towards his apartment, high beam lights on. They flew into the alleyway, gravel crunching loudly. Omi lept out the door, waving frantically too his friend.  
  
"See you Schuldich! I had a great time!"  
  
"I'll pick you up early tomorrow and we'll have fun all day, okay? Bai!"  
  
The redhead waved and peeled out of the alley. Omi lept into bed and pulled up the blankets. He lowered his breathing and kept his eyes shut lightly. He heard the door open and Ken's footsteps. The boy patted his hair lightly and tucked in the blankets. Then he left again.  
  
Omi sat up and grinned. He changed into his night clothes and lay back.  
  
-Good night, Omi.-  
  
*Oyasumi nasai, Schuldich.*  
  
Omi forced out the whisper. This telepath thing was really difficult.  
  
-You'll get better. I can't believe you can even do it.-  
  
*I concentrate REAL hard.*  
  
-Night.-  
  
*Oyasumi.*  
  
---  
  
Omi woke up to bright sunlight.  
  
-I'm waiting, Kitten.-  
  
Omi lept up, then calmed down.  
  
*I have to go down stairs first, and have a quick bite of ceral, I never eat much, then I'll come back up, change and come down.*  
  
-Don't worry about clothes, I brought you some.-  
  
*Yatta! I'll be there in just a FEW minutes.*  
  
Omi ran down the stairs and lept into the kitchen.  
  
"TADA! I'm up! Oh, I'm suspended. Uh, okay, going back upstairs now..."  
  
Omi giggled and crept up the stairs as Yohji-kun turned away from kissing Ken-kun thoroughly and stared at him. He ran into his room and ritualistically locked the door from the bottom up. Then he locked the top and bottom.  
  
He giggled and grabbed his sunglasses and climbed out the window and hurried down the fire excape. No one checked on him durring the day. He was usually locked in his room by choice. He got in the car with Schuldich and grinned.  
  
"Morning!"  
  
The red head looked at him blearilly.  
  
"Maybe too you... Some of us have hangovers..."  
  
The blonde giggled.  
  
"Who's home?"  
  
"Farf."  
  
The man muttered. Omi smiled.  
  
"Take me there, I'll fix you. Not THAT way!"  
  
The blonde meeped as one of Schuldich's hands found a home on his thigh. He put the hand back on the steering wheel.  
  
"Drive, Jeeves."  
  
"No blabing."  
  
"Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye."  
  
"Thats horrible, tell it to Farf, he'll love you."  
  
They turned down some classy streets and pulled up to a buttery yellow house with white trim. It even had the proverbial white picket fence.  
  
"Cute. Very, cute."  
  
"Nagi's fence."  
  
Omi giggled and got out of the car, aware that he was still in his night clothes. Schuldich led him into the house and true enough, only the Schwartz Berzerker was home, seated on the kitchen counted, one leg pulled up along his side, the other dangling down off the counted while he stuck a finger in the blender.  
  
"Hey Farfie. Still trying to blend your finger into that mess. He never can quite reach the blades."  
  
Schuldich spoke to Farfello then to Omi. Omi smiled.   
  
"Good. Farfello, can I borrow your blender?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
The white haired psycho gave him a once over with no emotion. Omi smiled.  
  
"I'll save your mixture in a bowl, I need to make something to get rid of Schuldich's hangover. Pleeeeeeeeeease? I'll tell you a rhyme."  
  
The psycho pushed the blender towards him.  
  
"Is it bloody."  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Tell me."  
  
Omi laughed while he got out an egg and some milk from the fridge and some spices from the cabnet.  
  
"Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye."  
  
"Say it again."  
  
"Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye."  
  
The psycho nodded.  
  
"I like it."  
  
"Schuldich thought you might."  
  
Omi put the blender of slow and mixed the milk and spices up. He got a small glass jar from under the sink and washed it out then gently cracked the egg into it, making sure he didn't break the yolk. He poured in the milk mixture and it looked really disgusting.  
  
Omi sat it in front of Schuldich and grinned as the German gave it a disgusted look and pushed it back.  
  
"Not touching it."  
  
"It tastes awful, but it gets rid of hangovers. I got this recipe right after trying EVERYTHING I could think of on Yohji-kun. Now, drink it. No chewing the egg, it has to go down whole. It's good for you too, makes your hair shine. And milk, it makes a body good."  
  
Omi knew he sounded just like the comercial. He put the glass in Schuldich's hand. He pushed the hand up until the glass touched his mouth.  
  
"Down the hatch!"  
  
The German sighed in defeat and opened his mouth, sucking the stuff down. Omi giggled. The man made a nasty face and ran to the bathroom.  
  
"I gotta rinse out my mouth now!"  
  
Omi laughed until he fell on the floor. The Schwartz psycho looked at him.  
  
"What was in that."  
  
"One raw, extra large, grade A egg, a pint of skim milk, a shake of chilli pepper, two pinches of crushed garlic and a VERY large dose of cilontro. Its designed to look and taste awful. But, it DOES rid a person of a hangover."  
  
"Would it poison someone?"  
  
"Hmm, if they took too many at one, raw eggs aren't really too healthy, but, they are great for your hair. And cilontro is just revoltingly nasty."  
  
"I'll say. Works though. Oh, Farfello, Omi, one of the kittens."  
  
"I recognised him. The one with the darts."  
  
"Thats right. Farfello has a collection going in the room downstairs. Be nice and he may give them back. Or at least show it too you. He spun his own glass for it."  
  
"Thats okay, its not terribly important to me to get them back. But, what are we going to do today?"  
  
"First I'm gonna hit you for making me drink that shit, then I'll get you changed and we'll go out. You're suspended, so, we'll just make a day of it." 


	2. Default Chapter

Pre-Club  
By: Authoress K. C.  
  
~~~  
  
Omi ran laughing through the house, Schuldich hot on his tail. Farfello just stared at them blankly everytime they went through the kitchen. He never did dodge up the stairs. Schuldich pinned him in the living room, tickling him mercilessly.  
  
"Die, Omi!"  
  
Omi laughed crazily, trying unsuccessfully to remove Schuldich's tickling fingers. Then, his fingers brushed over Omi's chest slooooooowly. Omii caught the hand, blue eyes staring the man down.  
  
"Don't. You're my enemy, and my friend, it wouldn't work."  
  
"You can't say that."  
  
Omi glared. He'd picked up the 'I know so' glare from Ken-kun. Schuldich withered. The man climbed off of him and grunted something in German. A kitchen knife whizzed through the air to land with a thunk in the far wall.  
  
"He doesn't exist! He never has!"  
  
Schuldich glared into the kitchen. Omi blinked.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Gott in himmel. God in heaven."  
  
Two more knives whizzed by, hitting the wall solidly.  
  
"Stop saying that! Stop stop stop!"  
  
Three more knives punctuated the screams. Omi went and tugged the knives loose. They were about the same size and weight of his biggest darts. He held four of them, and started them spinning in quickening circles, then he had them jumping from still flat palm to still flat palm. The knives whizzed around as he started moving his hands, making the knives move in complicated circles and patterns.  
  
Finally he let them spin to a stop and he gathered them together and held them out handle first. Schuldich took them silently, while Farfello surged towards him and gripped his hands in white, hard fingers, examining his hands minutely.  
  
Finally, satisfied with something, the crazed man stared at him from only a few inches away.  
  
"How did you do that."  
  
Omi laughed, though his hands were going numb.  
  
"I've had years of practice, lots of cutting myself until I determined the right rotation and precise movements. I just start them spinning and tilt my hands only a fraction to keep them rotating, and do it faster until they're going fast enough, then they pretty much move on their own, all I do is catch them."  
  
The man let of of his hands and Omi rubbed them, restoring his circulation. The man took one arm and examined it by holding it up to his one eye. There were very thin little slices in his skin, and Farfello traced some of them with his finger.  
  
"You accidentally slit your wrist."  
  
"Ano... That, wasn't an accident..."  
  
"Oh."  
  
The man studied the wider, more horrible scar. He touched it and it tingled oddly and Omi jerked back his hand.  
  
"Don't."  
  
He whispered, rubbing his hand against his pajama pants. Then man turned and walked away. Omi hurridly wrapped his fingers of his other hand around the mark and turned his head away from Schuldich. He heard the knives clatter onto a table and then heavy arms hugged him.  
  
"Whatever made you think that was the way out? It doesn't help."  
  
Omi sniffled. He didn't like thinking about the past, it was hard enough to live in the now.  
  
"It doesn't matter now. I'm okay. I'm not crazy, or maniac depressive, I was just hurting so much inside that it was the only way I could think of too let it out back then."  
  
Omi giggled sarcastically.  
  
"Now I get my kicks blowing up big corperation offices."  
  
Schuldich chuckled.  
  
"Always the one too look on the bright side, huh, Omi?"  
  
Omi giggled. How that could be considered the 'bright side' was beyond him. But, Schuldich seemd so cheerful msot of the time, he was so nice, and comforting. Ah, there he went again...  
  
Omi grabbed the downward wandering hand and pushed the older, taller man back.  
  
"No. Schuldich, I keep telling you, we can't. I don't care what you think, it wouldn't work."   
  
*Even if it does for...*  
  
Omi shook his head, Schuldich could be listening.  
  
"You don't know it. It could. We could just keep it too ourselves."  
  
"No, because, what would happen when we fight each other?"  
  
*But, they seem to hate each other then, but she said she sees them together so often...*  
  
Omi shook his head.  
  
"Plus I'm so much younger than you, wouldn't it be statutory rape or something??"  
  
"Doesn't matter. Our way of LIFE is illegal. What's one more little technicality."  
  
Omi froze. Schuldich was right. He killed, he was a Weiss assassin... Schuldich was a member of Schwartz.... They killed people by night and were big stars durring the day, or corperate bussiness men...  
  
"No... I couldn't live a lie... I don't care how much I could want to.... I can't do that, even if Ken and Yohji are sleeping together, they're at least on the same team..."  
  
A pair of hands rested heavilly on his shoulders. He looked up into deep green eyes that bored into his crystal blue ones.  
  
"You can. Innocence is not one of an assassins qualities. You keep your nightlife a secret from everyone else, this would be the same thing. You live a lie every time the sun rises. This would just be another to add to the pot."  
  
Omi stared up at him. He had a point. He nodded slowly, whispering heavily.  
  
"You're... Right... I live a lie every day... This wouldn't be any differant... It could work..."  
  
"It could."  
  
Omi stared up at his friend. Schuldich smiled down at him. Omi smiled back tenitivly. The German lowered his head.  
  
"Do you want to try, to make this work?"  
  
Omi nodded, crystal eyes unguarded. The red-head dipped his head and kissed him gently. Omi's eyes slipped closed and he accepted the kiss hesitantly, his confidence growing as the kiss progressed. Omi pressed against the red-head who held him tightly, clutching him close.  
  
Finally they HAD to breathe and they slipped apart and Omi's fingers touched his lips gently, blue eyes wondering. He stared at Schuldich who grinned and led him into the kitchen. Farfello wasn't alone. A pale, dark haired boy sat at the table, writting things into a notebook. Naoe Nagi.  
  
Omi was pulled past and up the stairs. They came to a short hall with four doors.  
  
"Three bedrooms and a bathroom. Farfello sleeps in the padded cell in the basement. Sometimes Nagi sleeps down there."   
  
Schuldich led him to the farthest door and opened it. The room had a large bed of dark wood, covered in thick red blankets and black pillows. The carpet with black and the curtains were silver.  
  
--- (i'm tired and lazy. beeedah.)  
  
Omi lay snug against the warm chest, fingers lightly twisted into the long flame-red locks. The man breathed deeply, their actions having passed into steady pants after winding down enough to breathe.  
  
"This will work... We'll make it work..."  
  
Omi smiled and closed his eyes, laying comfortably with the thick red material pulled up too his shoulders. He draped his free arm about Schuldich's waist, the wamth a comfort he hadn't known for a very long time.  
  
--- (i'm still tired an lazy. beeeeeedah.)  
  
Omi woke bright and early and yawned, streaching luxuriously. The bed was large, and Schuldich was still spooned up against him, warm and solid. Omi tossed the thick blankets off and stood up, streaching again, feeling every muscle in his body just relaxing like nothing he'd felt for years.  
  
"Mmmm... Delicious..."  
  
Omi felt a blush flare against his face and he turned in mid-streach, hands linked over his head as he arched. Schuldich was grinning sleepilly, eyes half open, hair gently touseled and he looked pleasently human, not at all Schwartz-like.  
  
*Thank you.*  
  
Omi giggled and finished his streach and then climbed into the bed, crawling up to drape himself half across Schuldich's stomach.  
  
"Good morning Schuldich."  
  
The red-head smiled lazily and traced a finger down his cheek, lifting his head to nip softly at the boy's lips.  
  
"Ohayo... Did you sleep well."  
  
"Hai! I always sleep well."  
  
"Good... Mmm... Bradly should be picking up Nagi and taking him to school in a few minutes, I'll let you go then. Don't tell your stick-up-the-ass leader where you've been. He'll take me apart with that oversized butterknife of his."  
  
"Hai! And I wouldn't want that to happen!"  
  
Omi stayed where he was, talking and flirting with Schuldich until the sound of a motor pulling away alerted them. Omi hauled himself out of bed and dressed after a quick scrub, so that no one would know. He's say he stayed the night with Kiko-kun, a girl from school. They'd trust him.  
  
Schuldich walked him down the stairs, making sure he knew what times he could expect the house to be empty if he ever wanted to come over here. They got into Schuldich's car, which was a flashy powder blue drop top convertable. Omi laughed happilly as he sat in the passenger seat. Schuldich was a sex fiend, but he was equal on both ends of the equation.  
  
He pulled up outside the flowershop and Omi leaned across the parking break and the gear shift to kiss Schuldich. The red-head wrapped him up and they stayed locked there for a few minutes. Then Omi pulled back and licked the corner of his mouth.  
  
"Ja, Schuldich. I'll see you tonight, right?"  
  
"Aa. Don't forget, wear something cute. We're gonna go to Hell."  
  
"RIGHT! See you then."  
  
Omi slipped out of the car and went into the flowershop. Ken leaned across the counter.  
  
"Yohji is pissed off at you. You weren't hear so he had to work morning shift. So... where were you...."  
  
"With Kiko-kun, you know, the girl that I tutor in school? I spent the night with her so I could still tutor her, even though I'm suspended."  
  
"Okay. Go report in to Aya, he's been abnormally silent."  
  
"Hai! Ja, Ken-kun!"  
  
Omi smiled, hiding his thoughts behind innocent wide blue eyes. He smiled on his way up the main stairs. Schuldich was coming at ten, after Ken-kun's check up. He grinned. They were gonna go clubbing. This would be fun.  
  
~OWARI~  
  
*gryn* Omi-chan is a BAAAAAAD KITTY! *huggles her Omi plushie* I WUB OMI-SAN! *gryn* But not as much as I do Ken-chan and Farflies. *huggles her large set of differant Farflies plushies* FARFLIES! MY FAVOWITE PSYCHOPATH! right after myself.... *points at D-chan* You! You said you were getting hook on Weiß Kreuz, are you SURPRISED that I write that too? *smug gryn* I was writting this before I knew what Megami Kouhosei WAS! *points at you* I'M SMART! HAH! *huggles D-chan all friend-like* But, you're still my friend, I'm not mad. *blink* Look at ALLLL my genres. Lots and lots. JA!  
  
K. C. *muah!* =^.^= *Mew!* 


End file.
